Long Way From Home
by austlly394
Summary: Home is right where you wanna be. Merry Christmas, shitbrit. One-shot. Rated T.


**Author's note: this is a Christmas present to my shitbrit. Here's "Long From Way Home" I don't own GMW**

No One's POV

Maya and Lucas walk into there LA house. One son is in Maya's arms and the other in Lucas's.

"Jackson Liam and David Logan," Maya pauses to look at Jackson and then back at Lucas and David, "Welcome home."

The 3 month olds just look at their parents.

"We should put them down for a nap." Lucas says.

"I agree." Maya says. She and Lucas go to their nursery. It's sky blue with a safari theme.

"Sweet dreams." Lucas says.

He turns on the high tech monitor. The couple goes downstairs. Maya and Lucas's decision to move to LA was something no one saw coming. It was months in the making.

A few months ago, Lucas got a job opportunity at the Los Angeles Zoo to work with the Elephants of Asia. Somethings he's been wanting for a while. Lucas said that he won't take the job because he knows how much Maya wants to raise their newborns in the city but, Maya refused to let him do that. Lucas took the offer and now he starts in a week.

"I'm gonna miss New York." Maya says.

"I know you will, babe." Lucas says, "It's where we feel in love. It's where I proposed to you. It's where we got married. It's where Jackson and David were born."

"Don't remind me." She playfully hits him, "I just know we made the right decision of moving here. I mean, your dream job is now a reality. And you're 27."

Lucas looks at Maya. Her eyes, ocean blue. Her smile, warm and fierce. Here everything, perfect.

Without saying anything, Maya turns on, "A Christmas Carol" as it is the month of December.

About 20 minutes into the movie, the boys start to cry. Maya and Lucas run up the stairs.

"They're hungry." Maya says. They bring them downstairs. Maya feeds the boys while watching one of the best Christmas movies with her husband.

When the movie is over, Maya and Lucas decide it's time to meet their neighbors.

They walk across the street to an off-white house. The boy's in their stroller.

Lucas rings the doorbell. Maya starts to get a little awkward. At least Jackson and David are happy and cute as ever.

"Hello?" A woman a little taller than Maya says. She has brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Lucas and this is my wife, Maya. We just moved in across the street and wanted to introduce ourselves to the neighborhood." Lucas says.

"I'm Ally. Why don't you come in?"

"We don't have too." Maya says.

"I insist."

Maya, Lucas, and the boys enter Ally's house. It's a good sized home with toys everywhere.

"Where are my manners, I'm Ally Moon." Ally puts her hand out to signal a shake. She shakes hands with Maya and Lucas.

"These are our 3 month old boys, Jackson and David." Maya says.

"They look just like you, Maya."

"Everyone says they look like Lucas."

"Maybe in the eye shape." Ally says, "Anyway. Why'd you move to LA?"

"We're originally from New York City but, I got a job offer at LA Zoo and Maya wouldn't let me deny it."

"Aww, that's sweet-"

"Mom, who are these people?" A girl about 8 or 9 says.

"Our new neighbors. Alex, this is Maya, Lucas, and their twin boys, Jackson and David."

"OMG, they're so cute. Can I hold one?" Alex says.

"Alexandrea!"

"I'm sorry. That was rude of me."

"You don't have to be sorry. Maya says. She gets David, "Wanna hold David?"

"I'd love too." Alex says, "Is it okay, mom?"

"Yeah." Maya hands David to Alex. She starts to rock him and play with his hand.

"You have any siblings?" Lucas says.

"I have a younger brother, Adrian."

"You may hate him but, you'll love him."

"Everyone says that. And I believe it. I mean he's 6."

"Trust me." Lucas says.

"Okay."

10 minutes later, Ally's husband, Austin, returns with Adrian. Alex decides to play cars with him. She doesn't want too but at the same time does.

Austin works on a new song. He and Ally write and sell songs.

Ally, Maya, and Lucas talk about baby names. Ally got Alex's full name, Alexandrea Darcey, from her mother. Long story that I don't wanna make short. And Austin 100% picked out, Adrian Dustin.

A few minutes later, Maya, Lucas, and the boys leave. Alex didn't want them to go mainly because of Jackson and David. They are really cute.

Next, they go to their next-door neighbor's. They're in for a surprise. Maya rings the doorbell and then almost faints to see her hero standing their.

"Is she okay?" He asks.

"Big fan." Lucas says.

"Ah."

"I don't mean to be rude or anything. We're your new next door neighbors. I'm Lucas and the one that's in la-la land is my wife, Maya."

"Shane Dawson. Well, Yaw. But you already knew that." Shane says.

After that, Shane offers them to come in. Maya almost faints again but, pulls through. Maya introduces Shane to Jackson and David. And then rambles about how much she loves him and Lisa.

"Maya, chill. You're creeping him out."

"I get it a lot." Shane whispers to Lucas.

After 5 minutes of talking, Shane's wife, Lisa comes in with their 3 kids. Maya, again, almost faints. She just loves Team Shisa so much.

And according to Maya, their kids are more adorable in real life.

Lisa introduces Lucas to, James Ross, Sean Joseph, and Ella Phoebe. Being 2, Ella fell in love with Jackson and David.

20 minutes later, the boys started to get fussy. They decided to leave. However, Shane and Lisa both know they'll be back.

Maya, Lucas, and the boys return back home. Maya puts them down for a well needed nap. She takes one as well. While that's going on, Lucas looks out the living room window at the beautifulness that is LA.

 _We defiantly made the right choice._

 **Merry Christmas, Darcey. Love you, shitbrit.**

 **Review it up.**


End file.
